O dia em que James foi à manicure
by Nipul Sumer
Summary: James sempre tenta agradar Lily. Mesmo quando tem que ir à manicure.


**Disclaimer:** Blá blá blá J.K Rowling, blá blá blá sem dinheiro pra mim.  
**Agradecimento: **A Ludmills, beta sempre adorável e graciosa! Obrigada!

* * *

Essa fic pertence a **Abracadabra**, minha amiga secreta da seção James/Lily do fórum 6v. Espero que você goste da fic, pois eu gostei muito de escrevê-la. S2

**O dia em que James foi à manicure**

- Merda, Sirius! Você tá com o olho onde? - James gritou, enquanto sacudia a mão. - Argh! Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando aceitei que você fizesse minhas unhas? Merlin!

- Prongs, a pergunta mais importante é: por que diabos você achou que deveria fazer as unhas em primeiro lugar? - Remus perguntou com um ar divertido.

- A Lily disse que é importante um cara cuidar da aparência. - ele falou enquanto franzia o cenho e estendia a mão novamente para Sirius. - Cuidado, seu canídeo, senão você vai descobrir que uma das funções de meus chifres é perfurar costelas de mamíferos.

- Você não imagina a imagem mental que eu tive agora, cara. Um _veado _me furando. - Sirius falou enquanto voltava a mirar a varinha para as cutículas de James, e todos riram. - Isso soou à xaveco, James!

- Sua mente doentia me assusta, Padfoot. Eu aqui, todo sensato fazendo uma ameaça de morte e você vem com viadagem, qual é! Me respeit... Argh! - James pulou e retirou a mão do alcance da varinha de Sirius. - Chega! Não vou permitir que meu corpo sofra esse tipo de flagelo! Como as garotas aguentam uma atrocidade dessas?

- Provavelmente elas têm mais talento para tirar cutículas sem cortar a carne em volta dos dedos. Você já parou para pensar nisso? - Remus respondeu, olhando para os dedos ensaguentados de James com uma careta. - Você quer uma poção antiséptica?

- Você tem aí alguma que fecha cortes? - ele perguntou franzindo o cenho para os dedos.

- Infelizmente não tenho, James.

- Hum... Agora é escolher o esmalte. - Sirius falou pensativamente, enquanto mexia numa cesta perto do pé da cama.

- Hã? Precisa escolher? É só pegar um incolor, ué! - James respondeu.

- Incolor? Que coisa mais monótona, Prongs! Você tem que mostrar um pouco mais de atitude. - Sirius falou e puxou um esmalte preto, erguendo-o como quem ergue um prêmio.

- Prefiro que o Snape me beije antes de deixar você pintar minhas unhas de preto! - ele falou alarmado.

- Tem certeza disso? - Remus perguntou, olhando dentro da cesta ao lado de Sirius.

- Tudo bem, foi mentira. Eu prefiro que Sirius pinte minhas unhas de preto. - James falou com uma cara de nojo, indo para o banheiro lavar o sangue das mãos.

- Imaginei. - Remus falou, concentrado na cesta, remexendo os esmaltes de lá de dentro. - Aqui! - ele exclamou e estendeu um esmalte para Sirius.

- O quê? Esmalte incolor _sem brilho_? Que coisa mais sem graça, Moony! - Sirius disse, dando risada.

- Por que você não pinta as suas unhas de preto, Sirius? Já que você quer que James use, você deveria dar o exemplo. - Remus provocou.

- Eu não preciso de unhas pretas para mostrar atitude. - ele falou e jogou o cabelo para trás.

- Sim, eu tô vendo toda essa atitude escapando de seu corpo daqui de longe, Padfoot. - James disse, saindo do banheiro. - Peraí, desculpa, me confundi. Era somente arrogância.

Todos riram novamente, e James sentou na frente de Sirius estendendo a mão.

- Tem certeza que quer o esmalte incolor? - Sirius perguntou, zombando.

James fez uma cara de "não fode". Sirius deu de ombros, inclinou a cabeça, colocando a língua entre os lábios numa expressão forçada de concentração, e começou a pintar as unhas de James.

- Graças a Merlin você quis que fosse o esmalte incolor, James. Fico aqui pensando como estariam seus dedos se essas gotas de líquido que estão escorrendo fossem pretas. - Remus riu da cara de James e foi para a cama, ler um livro de transformações.

Minutos depois, com a unha feita e o cenho franzido, James admirava o trabalho do amigo.

- Padfoot, não querendo ser mal agradecido, mas... - ele inclinou a cabeça para um lado e completou. - Além de estar com todos os dedos pinicando, eu acho que esse não era exatamente o resultado pretendido. - ele completou.

Remus levantou-se da cama e foi olhar a mão do amigo.

- Eu também acho que não era esse o resultado pretendido, Prongs. - o rapaz de cabelos castanhos falou.

- Engraçadinhos vocês dois! Eu fui o único que aceitou o desafio de fazer as unhas e recebo isso como agradecimento? - Sirius protestou visivelmente revoltado com a falta de gratidão por seu árduo trabalho.

Remus ergueu ambas as mãos na frente do corpo, em sinal de rendição e saiu de perto, voltando para a cama.

- Bem, poderia ser pior, né? - James falou, tentando se consolar. - Remus, e aquela poção antiséptica, ainda rola? - ele falou para o amigo, mudando o foco. O jeito agora era esperar sarar.

Era noite quando ele encontrou Lily na sala comunal. Aproximou-se da namorada e a beijou demoradamente. Puxou-a para sentar num sofá e começaram a conversar amenidades. Depois de um tempo, Lily perguntou:

- O que vamos fazer no Dia dos Namorados, James?

- Eu estava pensando em fazermos um piquenique à beira do Lago. O que você acha? - ele perguntou empolgado. Achou que aquela idéia era muito boa.

Lily sorriu, aprovando a idéia.

- Claro! Será ótimo! - ela falou apertando as mãos de James.

- Ai! - ele reclamou e afastou as mãos das de Lily.

- O que houve? - ela perguntou olhando para as mãos do namorado. - O que foi isso em seus dedos, James? - sua voz saiu alarmada.

Infelizmente Lily tinha motivos para ficar alarmada. As mãos de seu namorado estavam com as unhas de todos os dedos rodeadas por uma crosta vermelha escura de sangue seco.

- Ah, isso... Eu fiz as unhas hoje. - ele falou olhando para as mãos. - Acho que não ficaram muito bem feitas, né?

Lily olhou para o rosto dele, depois para as mãos, voltou a olhar para o rosto, e depois para as mãos novamente. James franziu o cenho para o silêncio da namorada e ergueu os olhos. Assim que seus olhos se encontraram ela não conseguiu controlar. Caiu na risada. Mas não foi uma risadinha divertida. Foi uma risada descontrolada, histérica. O rosto de Lily começou a ficar vermelho.

- James... Hahahahaha... O que você tem na cabeça? Hahahahah – ela não conseguia falar direito no meio ao riso. - Quem fez... Hahahaha... Suas unhas? Hahahahahah... Jack, o Estrip... Hahaha... Estripador?

- Qual é, Lily? Até você tirando uma da minha cara? - James ficou irritado. Ele não tinha costume de tirarem sarro dele, portanto ele não sabia lidar com aquela situação. Ou seja, ao invés de fazer Lily parar de rir, ela começou a rir mais.

- De onde você tirou essa ideia de fazer as unhas, James? - Ela falou, segurando a risada com muita força.

- Você não lembra? E aquele papo de "homens refinados fazem as unhas" não conta mais? - ele estava indignado.

- Homens refina... Hahahahahah... - ela não conseguia mais controlar o riso. -James, você... Hahahaha.

- Ah, Lily, assim não dá né? - ele falou com a cara fechada e se levantou, indo para o dormitório.

Remus olhava de longe a cena. Ele entendia a risada de Lily, mas era difícil para James gozarem com a cara dele, sendo a própria namorada então, era muito pior. Levantou-se e foi para o dormitório também. Chegando lá, James já estava deitado, todo coberto fingindo dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, Lily foi para o café da manhã bem disposta. Sentou-se ao lado de James e deu um beijinho no rosto dele.

- Bom dia! - ela falou alegremente.

- 'Dia. - James respondeu sem empolgação.

- Dormiu mal, James? - Lily perguntou, estranhando o modo de falar do namorado.

- Dormi bem, obrigado. E você? - ele perguntou, mal olhando para ela.

- Você ainda está chateado?

- Eu não. - James respondeu, levantando-se. - Tenho aula de Estudos Trouxa agora. Até mais tarde. - e saiu sem olhar para trás.

- O que deu nesse daí? - Lily perguntou a Remus, que comia calmamente.

- Frescura, Lily. Com certeza ele está chateado por você ter rido da cara dele. - ele respondeu, negando com a cabeça.

- Ele sabe tirar uma com a cara dos outros, mas não sabe lidar quando tiram uma com a dele. - ela falou, chateada.

- Não, Lily, o problema não é terem tirado uma com a cara dele. - Remus falou. - O problema é que foi você. Ele nunca imaginaria que você tiraria uma da cara dele, pelo fato dele nunca ter tirado com a tua. - ele ponderou.

- Ah. - foi a única resposta que Lily conseguiu dar.

A aula de poções tinha acabado e James juntou as coisas dele o mais rápido possível. Lily chegou ao lado dele, esperando-o para sair.

- James, você está chateado comigo? - ela perguntou, esperando que ele assumisse.

- Não, Lily, só estou com um pouco de pressa. - ele respondeu, colocando a mochila nas costas e saindo da sala. Ela o acompanhou.

- Não minta pra mim, James. - ela o repreendeu. - Você está chateado comigo sim. Você nem olhou direito para mim hoje!

- Eu, chateado por minha namorada tirar sarro da minha cara por eu ter feito algo, algo estúpido, tudo bem, mas apenas para agradá-la? Imagina! - ele falou secamente, e continuou o caminho apressadamente.

Lily ficou parada no meio do corredor. Essa era uma nova faceta do namorado. Uma totalmente desconhecida para ela.

Dois dias se passaram com James evitando Lily. E a cara dele não poderia ser mais emburrada.

- Cara, larga de ser idiota e vai fazer as pazes com Lily. - Sirius falou, quando eles saíam de mais um almoço em que James se sentava longe da ruiva.

- Não estou sendo idiota. - James resmungou.

- Não está sendo _só _idiota. Está sendo idiota e burro! Você quer terminar com ela?

- Claro que não! - ele respondeu rapidamente.

- Então por que não faz as pazes com ela? Você reparou que ela não tentou mais nenhuma aproximação? Até parece que você esqueceu a quantidade de anos que você fez de tudo para conquistar Lily! Agora vai jogar tudo fora por causa de frescura? - Sirius perguntou, irritado. - Sem contar que você tá um merda de chato. Só de olhar pra tua cara me dá vontade de te dar um tabefe pra ver se você acorda.

- Padfoot, - James começou – vou ser sério contigo. Eu amo a Lily.

- Isso eu já sabia. E daí?

- Daí que eu não quero colocar tudo a perder. Mas eu me conheço o suficiente para saber que se eu chegar perto dela estando irritado vou acabar falando merda, deixando ela com raiva e ela não passou anos atrás de mim, o que quer dizer que para ela não vai fazer muita diferença se eu rodar, né? Então estou esperando minha chateação passar pra poder falar com ela.

- Então acho que você deveria apressar a partida da sua chateação, porque hoje é Dia dos Namorados. - Sirius alertou o amigo.

_Hoje é dia dos namorados! _E ele tinha esquecido completamente. Deixando sua chateação de lado, James começou a pensar em achar Lily e tentar fazer as pazes. Ele iria tentar ao máximo não pensar em como foi dolorido ela rindo da cara dele. Ele ia conseguir, porque perder Lily por causa de _frescura_ não era algo imaginável.

Correu para o dormitório com a intenção de deixar os livros e pegar o Mapa para achar Lily mais rápido. Assim que chegou a sua cama, uma caixa vermelha chamou sua atenção. Ele franziu o cenho, logo depois sorriu. Só podia ser um presente de Lily.

Abriu a caixa e dentro dela tinha um álbum grosso, na frente os dizeres "1001 faces de James Potter – e apenas uma forma de amá-lo: completamente". Com um grande sorriso no rosto ele abriu e viu a primeira foto. Era uma imagem dele com o cenho franzido numa aula de poções. Como conseguiram fazer aquela foto sem ele perceber. Embaixo da foto a legenda: "Chateado: vontade de beijar sua testa para relaxar esse cenho franzido". A segunda foto ele estava voando, os braços erguidos gritando de alegria. A legenda dizia: "Exultante: vontade de te abraçar e comemorar contigo". Foi passando as páginas e em cada uma tinha uma foto dele com uma expressão diferente, acompanhada de uma legenda carinhosa.

Quando chegou a última página, encontrou uma outra surpresa: uma foto de Lily, um sorriso tímido nos lábios, segurando um cartaz que dizia "Desculpa". Seu sorriso abriu mais. _Como será que ela consegue fazer eu me apaixonar mais desse jeito, mesmo estando chateado? _Ele não conseguiu achar uma resposta, mas bem, uma resposta não era mesmo importante. O importante agora ela localizar a sua namorada para um beijo de reconciliação.


End file.
